1. Field
The following description relates to a socket and a display apparatus having the socket, in more detail a socket that can be stably coupled to a connector and a display device having the socket.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, display apparatuses include a display panel that displays an image and a driver that receives power from the outside and provides a driving signal corresponding to the image to the display panel. Further, the driver may have a socket that is coupled to a connector to receive a power from the connector.
Meanwhile, the fastening force between the socket and the connector may be reduced by deformation of the outer shape of the terminal of the socket due to repetition of coupling and uncoupling between the socket and the connector. Therefore, it is desired to implement a structure to stably couple the socket to the connector, even when the socket and the connector are repeatedly coupled and uncoupled.